Engine Story
Chapter 1: Sheriff Thomas It was daytime in a town in the wild west. There was a reward for whoever caught the red engine bandit, One-Eyed James. At that moment, the engine started mugging a group of the residents. "Alright, everybody!" said James. "This is a stick-up! Nobody move!" He turned to Gordon the Big Engine. "Now empty that safe." Gordon puffed up to the safe, and cracked it open, spilling money everywhere. James puffed up to the money pile, happily laughing. "Money, money, money!" He kissed the pile. "Stop this right now, James!" said Emily. "You are being so horrid!" "Quiet, Emily!" threatened James. "Or I run over your sheep!" "Help! Baa-aa-aa! Help us!" Emily's sheep bleated. "Oh no, not my sheep!" cried Emily. "Somebody do something!" Just then, a blue tank engine wearing a ten-gallon hat and a gold star badge puffed into the town, ready for action. "Reach for the sky," he said. "Oh no!" cried James. "Sheriff Thomas!" "I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed James!" said Thomas. "D'oh!" said James, losing his fake eye. "How'd you know it was me?" "Are you gonna come quietly?" asked Thomas. "Can't touch me, Sheriff!" said James. "I have an engine with a built-in force field!" Edward shows up with a force field to protect James. "Well I brought my engine who eats force field engines!" Thomas cried as Henry shows up. The big green engine roars as he eats Edward whole. "You're going to jail, James," said Thomas as he put James into his cell. "Say goodbye to the wife and little engines." Chapter 2: The Staff Meeting Back on the Island of Sodor, Thomas woke up from his wild west dream. He puffed outside of Tidmouth Sheds. He said his "good mornings" to all of the other engines. When he was working at Tidmouth, he overheard Sir Topham Hatt's family talking about having his birthday early before having their vacation. "Bust my buffers," said Thomas. "The birthday party is today?" Thomas puffed up to Samson. "Good morning, Samson." "Oh. Good morning, Thomas," replied Samson. He was pulling Bradford the drill sergeant-like brakevan. "Good morning, Bradford," said Thomas. "Have you seen Edward?" "Sir! No, sir!" said Bradford. "Okay, Bradford," said Thomas. "Thank you. At ease." He puffed off, continuing his search for Edward. "Edward?" he asked. Edward showed up with checker board. "Right here, Thomas. I'm red this time." "Sorry, Edward. Not now, Edward, I've got some bad news." "BAD NEWS?!" Edward gasped. "Shhh!" Thomas shushed. Everyone in the station and yard turnedto Thomas and Edward. "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy, alright?" Thomas told Edward quietly. "Got it," said Edward. "Be happy," said Thomas. Edward brightened his puffing and laughed hard. "Staff meeting everybody," announced Thomas. "Victor, Kevin - podium duty." Kevin was hesitant about the job. He backed up only for Victor to grab him, and pull him off. "Got a staff meeting for you guys," said Edward to some engines. "Come on, let's go." "Now where is that- Aw, hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here?" asked Thomas. He puffed over to get his doodle pad when Henry lunged out and roared loudly at him. "Oh. How ya doin', Henry?" "Were you scared?" Henry asked. "Tell me honestly." "I was close to being scared that time, Henry," Thomas said as he puffed his way to the podium. "I'm going for fearsome, but I just don't feel it!" said Henry. "I think I'm just coming off as annoying." Thomas was on his way to the podium when a chain grabbed his funnel. Chapter 3: Recon Plan Charlie Chapter 4: Meet Stanley Chapter 5: Thomas VS. Stanley Chapter 6: Devious Diesel Chapter 7: A Tank Engine Accused Chapter 8: Lost Chapter 9: Pizza Planet Chapter 9: Welcome to Diesel's Chapter 10: Back at Tidmouth SHeds Chapter 11: Playtime with Diesel Chapter 12: I Will Go Sailing No More Chapter 13: Daisy's Tea Party Chapter 14: Diesel's Window Chapter 15: The Big One Chapter 16: Missing Thomas Chapter 17: "Stanley, We Can't Do This Without You" Chapter 18: The Pack Helps Thomas and Percy Chapter 19: "Play Nice!" Chapter 20: The Chase Chapter 21: Rocket Power Chapter 22: Christmas Time Chapter 23: Stanley's Mission Chapter 24: Thomas' Lost Whistle Chapter 25: It's Gremlin! Chapter 26: The Nightmare Chapter 27: Derek Chapter 28: Kidnapped Chapter 29: Who Stole Thomas? Chapter 30: The Quarry Gang Chapter 31: Operation Rescue Thomas Chapter 32: Recon Plan Charlie Chapter 33: "Thomas' Quarry Adventures" Chapter 34: Thomas Loses His Front Buffers Chapter 35: Stanley's Speech Chapter 36: Getting the Buffers Chapter 37: Crossing the Road Chapter 38: The Cleaner Chapter 39: Sailor John's Ocean Emporium Chapter 40: Back at Tidmouth SHeds Chapter 41: Playtime with Diesel Chapter 42: Thomas' Restoration Chapter 43: Stanley Switch Chapter 44: Meet Caitlin Chapter 45: Mavis' Story (When She Loved Me) Chapter 46: The Engines Find Sailor John Chapter 47: Into the Vents Chapter 48: Thomas the Hero Chapter 49: To the Rescue Chapter 50: Thomas Stays Chapter 51: Class 40 Chapter 52: Diesel 10 Battle Chapter 53: To the Airport Chapter 54: Thomas vs. Class 40 Chapter 55: Saving Mavis Chapter 56: Takeoff! Chapter 57: Welcome Home